goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Caillou Escape from Never Land and Gets Grounded BIG TIME
Evil Caillou: "Man! I can't believe I got sent to Never Land for my punishment. I wish I can escape from Never Land. (evil plan occurred) Wait! Escape? That gives me an idea! I will call Evil Rosie to come and get me." [ Evil Caillou phones Evil Rosie to come and get him out of Never Land. ] [ Cut to: Evil Rosie standing beside her tractor. ] Evil Rosie: "Who is calling?" Evil Caillou: "Hey, Evil Rosie. It's me. I got sent to Never Land, Peter Pan's magical place for my punishment. So, can you help me escape from here?" Evil Rosie: "Oh, I see. Evil Caillou, you got sent to Never Land for your punishment? All right. I will be here to help you escape from Never Land. Hold on a minute with you." [ Evil Rosie hung up and went on her tractor. She flew the tractor high in the air until she reaches Never Land. ] [ Evil Caillou climbed on a ladder and got on her tractor. And they flew back to California. ] Evil Caillou: "Thank you for saving me, Evil Rosie. I owe you one." Evil Rosie: "Anytime, Evil Caillou. Let's get you home safety." [ Evil Rosie took Evil Caillou home. ] (At home) Evil Caillou: "Yay! Home sweet home!" Evil Rosie: "Yes, you're right, Evil Caillou. You are home sweet home. [ Evil Caillou's parents appear. ] Oh, no! It's your parents, Evil Caillou." Boris: "Evil Caillou! Me and your mother can't believe you escaped from Never Land. That does it!" Doris: "You are grounded (16x) for triple life! Evil Rosie, I can't believe you saved Evil Caillou from Never Land. That is so it! You are grounded (20x) for double humanity! Go to your room right now!" Evil Rosie: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Boris: "And as for you, Evil Caillou. I'm calling Dylan Priest, Anthony Abate, The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, and their friends to give you punishments." (15 seconds later) Boris: "Evil Caillou, you have a lot of visitors who want to talk to you." Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We all heard that you escaped from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. I'm mad at you for escaping from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I'm super extremely mad at you for escaping from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie. You should be ashamed for what you have done." Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I agree with what my mom says." Fievel Mouskewitz: "I'm Fievel Mouskewitz from An American Tail. And if you make fake VHS openings to one of my movies, I will bring out The Giant Mouse of Minsk and he will attack you to teach you a lesson." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. And I agree with what the Brisbys and Fievel says." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. And I can't believe you called Evil Rosie to help you escape from Never Land." SuperMarioLogan: "I'm SuperMarioLogan. You will not see Dora and the Lost City of Gold when it comes out in theatres. Why? Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And the Tai Chi Chasers told me that they're mad at you for escaping from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. And you should know that cheaters never prosper!" Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. Evil Caillou, I called all the Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar store managers around the world and told them that you are not allowed to buy anything made by your favourite companies." Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. And I can't stand you for making fake VHS openings!" Aaron: "I'm Aaron. The characters of Blue's Clues told you that they will never see you ever again!" Maya: "I'm Maya. And I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. And you will not listen to SpongeBob's Sweet Victory song for life!" Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. I will send you to the 2waytraffic logo if you don't stop causing trouble." Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. Start becoming a fan of Disney, MGM, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, 20th Century Fox, and FremantleMedia shows and movies." Kayla: "I'm Kayla. And I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper Collins. I will force you to watch Looney Tunes bloopers videos from now on." Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. And I agree with my son." Greenstar Emily 2002: "I'm Greenstar Emily 2002. Evil Caillou, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas came out in 2004, not 1998. And it's made by Disney, not Hit Entertainment." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins. The main reason why you got sent to Never Land is because you uploaded a fake DVD opening to Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas from 1998. Real, not fake. And made by Hit Entertainment." Jake: "I'm Jake. And I agree with what Skyler says." Chef Pee Pee: "I'm Chef Pee Pee. If you kick me in the face, Bowser Junior will beat you up!" Bowser Junior: "I'm Bowser Junior. And I agree with Chef Pee Pee." Tom Cat: "I'm Tom Cat." Jerry Mouse: "And I'm Jerry Mouse. We are so mad at you for escaping from Peter Pan's Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." Celador International: "I'm the Celador International logo. And this is the Pearson Television arc. And don't even think about bullying my cousins, Licensing, Interactive, and Kids, because if you do, they will beat you up permanently!" Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. How dare you escape from my place with the help of Evil Rosie? Why? Now, I have to beat you up for what you did!" Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. If you take my nightdress off, I will chase you and put my nightdress back on." Mary Poppins: "I'm Mary Poppins. You are in serious trouble for escaping from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen. Start liking my movie. Because it's made by Disney." Judy Hopps: "I'm Judy Hopps. Start liking our movie forever." Nick Wilde: "I'm Nick Wilde. And I agree with Judy Hopps." Roger: "I'm Roger Radcliffe. Start liking 101 Dalmatians. Because it's made by Disney." Anita: "I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree with my husband." Pongo: "I'm Pongo. And don't even think about stealing our 15 puppies! Because if you do, Nanny the Housemaid will beat you up!" Perdita: "I'm Perdita. And I agree with Pongo." Wreck-It-Ralph: "I'm Wreck-It-Ralph. If you make me fall off the building, I will get revenge on you!" Fix-It-Felix: "I'm Fix-It-Felix. I agree with Wreck-It-Ralph." Moana: "I'm Moana. If you push me into the sea, I will push you into the sea back!" Maui: "I'm Maui. And I agree with Moana." Dumbo: "I'm Dumbo the Elephant. If you make me stand on a hill, making the wind blow through my enormous ears with a swoosh of an umbrella, Timothy Q. Mouse will beat you up!" Young Simba: "I'm Young Simba. If you push my friends, Timon and Pumbaa off Pride Rock, I will pounce on you!" Young Nala: "I'm Young Nala. And I agree with Young Simba." Hiro Hamada: "I'm Hiro Hamada. If you send me to Dora's house, I will call your parents severely!" Baymax: "I'm Baymax. I agree with Hiro Hamada." Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Your behaviour made me cry every hard!" Fear: "I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown!" Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: "I'm Bing Bong. I will attack you if you cause trouble again." Cinderella: "I'm Cinderella. If you tear my dress to pieces, my stepmother and stepsisters will beat you up!" Rapunzel: "I'm Rapunzel. If you push me off my tower, I will hit you in the face with my frying pan!" Belle: "I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast. If you injure my father, Maurice, the Beast will come and attack you!" Snow White: "I'm Snow White. If you lock the Seven Dwarfs outside the cottage, they will come back in and beat you up!" Aladdin: "I'm Aladdin. And don't even think about uploading a rant on Princess Jasmine, because if you do, my pet monkey, Abu will rip your clothes to pieces!" Jasmine: "I'm Princess Jasmine. And I agree with Aladdin." Basil of Baker Street: "I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. If you give me a note with bad words, Toby will beat you up!" Olivia: "I'm Olivia from The Great Mouse Detective. I agree with Basil." Woody: "I'm Sheriff Woody. Start liking Toy Story. Because it's made by Disney and Pixar." Buzz Lightyear: "I'm Buzz Lightyear. And I agree with Woody." Jessie: "I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl. I also agree with Buzz Lightyear and Woody." Dusty Crophopper: "I'm Dusty Crophopper. If you call me a bad name, Lightning McQueen will run you over!" Lightning McQueen: "I'm Lightning McQueen. I agree with Dusty Crophopper." Mulan: "I'm Mulan. If you send Mushu into the night sky, I will hit you with my sword!" Miguel Rivera: "I'm Miguel Rivera from Coco. I will beat you up with my guitar everytime you do anything bad to me." Payne Rogers: "I'm Payne Rogers. And I agree with the characters of Disney. If you take Wendy's nightdress off, she will chase you and put her nightdress back on." Elmo: "I'm Elmo from Sesame Street. If you try to make a fake VHS opening, you will get beaten up by Dennis the Menace." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. And if you hit on Taylor Hayes, you will be sent to the Netherworld for your punishment." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. And I agree with my boyfriend." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. You should be sorry for escaping from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." Ericina: "I'm Ericina. I agree with LouieLouie95." Harry: "I'm Harry. I heard that you escaped from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." Steve: "I'm Steve, Harry's dad. And I agree with my son." Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. All of the Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, and Cookie Jar characters told you that they will never see you ever again." Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. If you catapult Neep out of our island, the Poc-Pocs will attack you!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman. You won't watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Tilly: "I'm Tilly." Tom: "I'm Tom." Tiny: "And I'm Tiny and we're from Tots TV. We heard that you escaped from China, and then from Never Land. How could you?" Rosie: "I'm Rosie." Jim: "And I'm Jim. If you watch either Wallykazam or Max and Ruby, we will beat you up with our accordion!" Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy, and this is my dog, Jollop. Please like my show or else." Ozzy: "I'm Ozzy." Melody: "I'm Melody." OJ: "I'm OJ." Cookie: "I'm Cookie." Paige: "I'm Paige." Cal: "I'm Cal." Harry: "And I'm Harry and we're the Fun Song Factory gang. You will be forced to watch our show from now on." Angry Video Game Nerd: "And finally, I'm the Angry Video Game Nerd. I will beat you up with one of my video game discs!" Harry: "This will teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Cal: "That's right, Evil Caillou. This means diapers forever!" Paige: "I agree with Cal!" Cookie: "You will never go to Nickelodeon Suite Resort like you always wanted to!" OJ: "You must learn not to make fake VHS or DVD openings anymore!" Melody: "You will go to boot camp led by Edmond Foon." Ozzy: "You will also go to military school and you will be doing a lot of activities without having any breaks." Engie Benjy: "You will do a lot of chores and community service." Jim: "You must like our show for the rest of your life." Rosie: "I agree with Jim!" Tiny: "You will become a fan of our show from now on." Tom: "You will also become a fan of Brum from now on as well." Tilly: "You will have Wonderful World of Disney DVDs from now on." Wally Trollman: "I will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar to my pet dragon, Norville." Teal: "The only fast food places you can go to are McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Jack in the Box, Subway, TGI Friday's, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Abney: "You will drink Coca-Cola beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on." Queen Lanolin: "You will also eat nasty food and baby food as well." Steve: "Some of your Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar stuff will be donated to the hospital." Harry: "I will force you to watch Happy Harmonies on TV." Ericina: "I will also force you to watch Mighty Mouse cartoons on TV." LouieLouie95: "You will join the Epic Impossible Team to learn how to respect people's opinions." Warren Cook: "Tori told me that you will go to night school every night for the rest of your life. And Donha told me that you will also go to summer school every summer from now on." TheJojuan4444: "You will receive slappings and spankings twenty-four seven!" Joseph Selaty: "You will sleep in a doghouse instead of you bed from now on! And worse, you will sleep with cold by Finn using his Bing Tai Chi card!" Dylan McCarthy: "You will be forced to do stuff not made by Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, Cookie Jar, PBS Kids, Nickelodeon or Paramount for the rest of your life!" Emily Movolvoski: "You will become a fan of Disney Channel shows." Aaron: "I will force you to watch the Disney Cinemagic channel on TV." Maya: "The next time you escape from countries, we will block Nick Jr., PBS Kids, and Sprout off of your TV!" Kyle: "Also, the next time we have to give you Warren-Style Punishments, we will take you to a WWE event." Stephanie: "You will be forced to watch SuperMarioLogan and SuperLuigiLogan videos from now on." Andrew: "Also, Angry German Kid, Angry Dominican Kid, Greatest Freakout Ever, and Violette1st videos from now on as well." Adrianna: "If you paint my house pink, I will come over and paint your house dark blue!" Eric Smith: "If you make prank phone calls, I will call the police to come and arrest you!" Kayla: "If you break out of jail, the police will beat you up!" Cooper: "If you refuse to watch Looney Tunes bloopers, I will come over to your house and beat the living crap out of you!" Cooper's Dad: "My son is right, Evil Caillou." Greenstar Emily 2002: "If you team up with Warren Cook's bad clone, Nicholas Crockett will bring you back home!" Skyler Hawkins: "If you also team up with Calum1998 to do fake VHS openings, you will get executed for good!" Jake: "You heard what my girlfriend is saying, Evil Caillou." Chef Pee Pee: "All of your Nick Jr. and PBS Kids posters will be replaced with a SuperMarioLogan franchise and with the exception of Disney, MGM, 20th Century Fox, FremantleMedia, BBC, and ITV stuff." Bowser Junior: "Your room will be painted red and dark green, and your stuff will be The Simpsons stuff." Peter Pan: "Everytime when Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood comes on TV, we will switch it to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Wendy Darling: "You will watch educational, kids, cartoons, and primetime shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar. Except that you will only watch is Teletubbies: The UK Version.” Mary Poppins: "You will be forced to watch my movie, like my movie, and bring back my movie, including Saving Mr. Banks (2013) and Mary Poppins Returns (2018). If not, I will beat you up with my parrot umbrella!" Olaf: "I will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar to Queen Elsa's castle." Judy Hopps: "If you use the computer, the only website that you are allowed to be on is Disney's Club Penguin." Nick Wilde: "I agree with what Judy Hopps says." Roger: "If me and Anita see you watch any movies and TV shows made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, and Cookie Jar, we will kick you out of our house in London!" Anita: "My husband is right, Evil Caillou." Pongo: "You will forget your memories captured by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Perdita: "Pongo is absolutely right, Evil Caillou." Wreck-It-Ralph: "You will pay the damage of what you did!" Fix-It-Felix: "You will also help me rebuild all buildings in every single video game!" Moana: "Your fake VHS and DVD openings on YouTube will be deleted for once and for all!" Maui: "You will get no presents this Christmas. Instead, you will get coal in your stocking." Dumbo: "You will be busted for making me stand on a windy hill, making sudden gusts blow my huge ears with a swoosh." Young Simba: "You are not going to see your friends anymore. Why? Because they are already grounded." Young Nala: "You will be doing a lot of homework everytime when you're in school!" Hiro Hamada: "I will mow over your Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar video games with my lawn mower!" Baymax: "I will take all of your Popeye the Sailor stuff away!" Joy: "You will have facetime with me and the other Inside Out characters. When Arthur comes on TV, it will be switched to The Legend of Tarzan." Sadness: "I will take away your books made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Fear: "I will also take away your music made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar as well." Disgust: "Your parents told you that you are not allowed to hang out with Ryder and the pups ever again!" Anger: "Everytime when Max and Ruby comes on TV, it will be switched to Jake and the Neverland Pirates." Bing Bong: "You will watch Universal shows and movies from now on." Cinderella: "You will also be forced to watch my films, bring back my films, and like my films on YouTube. If you don't, my mice friends will attack you!" Rapunzel: "You will be the only one who whacked Mother Gothel with a broom." Belle: "If you try to kick me in the knee, Gaston will beat you up!" Snow White: "If you cut my beautiful yellow dress to pieces, I will cut your trousers to pieces." Aladdin: "If you give me a scary haircut, the Sultan of Agrabah will kick your booty goodbye!" Jasmine: "Aladdin is right, Evil Caillou!" Basil of Baker Street: "If you make me fall off the clock of Big Ben, Dr. Dawson will beat you up!" Olivia: "Basil is absolutely right, Evil Caillou." Woody: "You will watch my movies, and like my movies. If not, Slinky will attack you!" Buzz Lightyear: "Woody is right, Evil Caillou." Jessie: "If you take all my clothes off, I will yodel in your ears really loud so that your ears will bleed!" Dusty Crophopper: "You will play Super Mario video games from now on." Lightning McQueen: "You will also play Sonic the Hedgehog video games from now on as well." Mulan: "You will become a fan of the Walt Disney Treasures DVD collection from now on." Miguel Rivera: "You will like my movie forever. And I strongly mean it." Payne Rogers: "We will give your computer to NazoomiRocks2007." Elmo: "You will not be allowed to watch my show anymore." Slippy V: "We will give all of your Dora, SpongeBob, Blue's Clues, Barney, Sesame Street, and Arthur video games to charity." Taylor Hayes: "I will force you to listen to all of Hunter Hayes' songs and CDs from now on." SuperMarioLogan: "I will destroy your Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar stuff with my mallet." Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to watch all Lego movies and the Potter Puppet Pals videos from now on." Anthony Abate: "Me and my friends will beat you up with a sledge hammer." Fievel Mousekewitz: "I will force you to watch my movies. And if you refuse, my sister Tanya will beat you up!" Timothy Brisby: "You will watch Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Super 4, The Captain and the Kids, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, and others not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar." Mrs. Brisby: "You will play Warner Bros., Disney, Mario, and Sonic video games. These are the only video games that you will have from now on." Justin: "You will be forced to watch The Secret of NIMH TV shows and movies on VHS and DVD. And if you destroy them, you will have rodent ears and a nose like me and the Brisbys!" Prince Tuesday: "And if you keep this up, we will take you to the Netherworld where you will get killed by zombie pigmen!" Boris: "We agree with what the visitors said. Now, go to your room and stay there." Evil Caillou: "WAAAAAAH!" The End.